This invention generally relates to a dispersant copolymer useful to improve the performance of detergent compositions, especially those having high surfactant levels.
Polymers made from hydrophilic and hydrophobic acrylic monomers are known and used for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0152428 discloses a polymer comprising polymerized residues of methacrylic acid, methoxypolyethylene glycol methacrylate and stearyl methacrylate as a dispersant for inorganic pigments. However, the prior art does not disclose a polymer according to the present invention which gives superior results as a laundry detergent additive.
The problem solved by the present invention is to provide a dispersant copolymer for use in improved detergent compositions.